Unbreakable Bonds
by CassandraOT5
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A Project for Digimon Adventure Tri! The kind of bonds they hold within each other, their kind of friendship will never fade.


Hi guys! This is my very first time writing a fanfiction so forgive me if it's not good.

And I want to say my thanks to SoraTakenouchi Ishida for revising my story and encouraging me to come up with one. I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. Lol!

This is your revised ^^

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon.

"**Unbreakable Bonds"**

**The Digimon Adventure Tri – Writing Project**

A small sigh was left out as a red-haired girl looked at a certain photo frame holding in her hand. She has been holding that photo frame for almost 10 minutes now, staring at the significant photo holding inside it. Everyone looked happy in that photo. Some of the digidestined had funny faces because the egg Hikari was holding hatched just when the photo was taken. After the photo finally came into their hands, she put it in that frame and placed it on a night stand beside her bed. Taichi complained every time he saw that photo about how weird he looked and told her not to put it in a display. She chuckled at the thought. They had gone through so much together.

After saving the world for the first time, another adventure began with few more new digidestined children, held their responsibilities and started saving the world again. Since then they became even closer, understanding everyone's point of views and opinions despite their unalike personalities. Of course, Yamato and Taichi still had their silly fights from time to time but, to put it in an understandable way, it's how they show their friendship. A lot have happened during the years. She and Yamato started dating, so as Ken and Miyako. Jyou is preparing to enter the med school he always wanted to. Koushiro is still busy and absorbed in his programming thing the rest of them never follow. Mimi is still in America enjoying her newfound interest: cooking. Taichi has been busy training for his soccer championship holding in another city with his teammates. Hikari and Takeru have been enjoying their summer vacation with their respective parents away from the city. Yamato has been away with his band on tour the whole summer. _We're drifting apart from each other and slowly caught up in our own life, aren't we?_ The thought crossed her mind as she frowned. It's been a few months away from her boyfriend, best friend and all the other digidestined she got to be close to after their very adventure. She misses them. Even though they have become very close since their two adventures, being away from them for a long time made her unsure whether they would still be as close as they used to.

A phone then rings.

"Hello! Takenouchi residence."Sora answered.

"Hey, Sor! Did you miss me?" The other side said.

Sora's eyes widened upon hearing the voice of her best friend, surprised. " -chi?"

"None other." Taichi grinned. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"When did you come back? Oh Taichi, you have no idea how much…" Sora was cut off by Taichi finishing her sentence.

"You miss me? Yamato would be jealous if he hears this tone of yours missing me." He added teasingly.

"No, I was gonna say how much it feels like fairy tale to live away from your stupidity and now I'm gonna have to live back in reality." Sora responded back and laughed.

"Hey!" Taichi protested. "Anyway, I'm calling to see if you're up to meet at an old spot this Saturday? You know like old times? The school is going to start in few weeks and I thought we could spend some time together before we get busy with classes again." He continued.

"I'm sure I have nothing to do this Saturday, Taichi." Sora said. "But….. What about the others? Will they be joining us too?" She added hopefully.

"I've checked. Jyou and Koushiro are busy as usual. Mimi is still in America. Hikari and Takeru are still enjoying their vacation." Taichi answered. "Yamato is still on tour, I suppose?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah. He won't be back till school starts." Although Sora tried to sound as if she's okay with it, Taichi noticed how much she missed him by her soft voice. But he decided not to go deep into that topic.

"Okay. See you this Saturday then, Takenouchi."

"Yea. See you soon, Yagami."

Sora arrived at the place she was supposed to meet Taichi earlier than they arranged to. She prepared a lot of sandwiches because she knew he liked to eat a lot. She straightened her legs as she sat on the grass, put the sandwiches basket beside her and stared into the wide clearing blue sky thinking about how happy that she is about to meet her best friend in a long time.

Taichi arrived at the clearing view under a huge tree the team used to meet whenever they have free time for picnics or meetings during their adventure years. He walked quietly behind Sora and when he was just about to scare her…

"You're late." Sora said in a hard tone; her eyes not leaving the clear sky view, still turned back to Taichi.

"How could you possibly know? Anyway, hello to you too. Would it hurt for you to greet nicely to me before you scold me, Sor? After all, we haven't seen each other in a while." Taichi complained.

Sora smiled at him. "You brought soccer ball, Taichi?"

She laughed as he looked into his hands.

"We could get bored and wanted to play some games. Who knows?"

"I prepared sandwiches for us." Sora said.

As soon as she said this, Taichi was eating the sandwiches both in his hands already. Sora stared at him and he gave her a quizzical look and mumbled.

"What?"

Sora giggled. _He hasn't changed at all,_ she thought. She then let out a small sigh. Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind, Sor? Aren't you happy to see your best friend? I'm still your best friend by the way, right?"

Sora smiled a little at him. "Yes of course, you still are and will always be Taichi. I'm... I'm just thinking of how nice it would be if everyone else could join us today."

Just then two figures yelled and run towards them.

"Hey guys! We aren't too late, are we?"

Sora's face lit up. "Koushiro-kun, Jyou-senpai! How did you two get here?"

Before she got an answer, a girl yelled followed by a blond-haired boy.

"Hello, Sora-san, Taichi-san, Koushiro-san, Jyou-senpai. It's been quite a while since we last met." He greeted as soon as he gets under the tree standing in front of the four adults with a wide smile.

Sora was now smiling even wider. "I thought you two are still on vacation." She said to Hikari and Takeru. She then turned to red-haired boy and soon-to-be-university-student. "And I thought you two will be busy as usual."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Sora. I brought my books with me by the way. I hope you don't mind." Jyou said feeling sorry.

"Of course I don't mind, Jyou-senpai. I'm just glad you are here. Besides I would think it's weird to see you without your books." She teased.

Jyou laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"I didn't know you all would come so I didn't prepare a lot of sandwiches, but we can share." Sora said and offered them to join with Taichi.

When they all get near Taichi to join in … "What the …" Koushiro said. "It's empty. Taichi did you eat them all?"

Taichi looked up while chewing on his last part of the sandwich and mumbled. "What? Oh yeah! Were you planning on eating food?"

As soon as Sora saw the empty basket, she yelled. "TAICHI! I brought enough for 4 grown man with your appetite, but how could you eat all up?"

"Hey! Don't yell at me. As an athlete, I need to eat a lot. It's your fault for not being able to know how much I can eat after all these years." He grumpily said.

"Great! What am I gonna do? I'm so sorry, you guys." Sora said. "For not preparing enough food for all of you…" She slightly glared at Taichi and added mockingly. "…And for not being able to realize how much Taichi can eat."

Hikari then speak up. "It's okay Sora san. It's not your fault oniisan can eat everything without limitation." She laughed. "Besides, you didn't know we all are coming anyway. We can arrange something else."

"Like what?" Sora asked, still feeling bad about her food being emptied by her best friend.

"Like my delicious home-made cookies." Another voice answered.

Sora looked to the spot where the voice came. She didn't know if her eyes were betraying her or she was really seeing a pink-haired girl standing at that spot. "Mimi?"

"Yes, silly. It's me. Your girly girl best friend. Don't you even remember me anymore?" Mimi teased.

"I... no, it's just… how come… I mean how did you….. how?" Sora trembled on her words as she still looked at her girl best friend confusingly.

Mimi laughed hard. "Sora, calm down. It's just me."

She walked towards the group and greeted everyone. She then offered everyone the cookies and they all reached for the cookies she brought. Just when Taichi was about to reach out for one too, Sora hit his hand.

"Not for you. You ate all the sandwiches already."

"I just want to taste and give Mimi my point of view on her cooking skill. That's all." Taichi complained crossing his arms.

Everyone laughed out loudly at his comment. They all then ate the cookies Mimi brought, talked about their respective summer activities, and filled up everyone on their recent activities. They then went off to play a good game of soccer in an open filed while Hikari and Mimi are chatting. Mimi seems to be giving Hikari some girls' charms advice since Hikari's face it a little red and looks shy.

Sora came back to rest a bit since the sun was too hot and sat under the tree smiling while looking at the view. _Today is almost perfect. _She frowned suddenly missing and thinking how it would be amazing if a certain blond-haired with ocean blue-eyes boy could join in instead of being on tour, just for today.

While she was watching her friends playing and teasing each other, she felt someone tapping her left shoulder. When she looked at her left, there was no one. Then she felt a tap from her right shoulder and when she glanced at her right, there was also no one. She then suddenly felt a quick peck on her left cheek. She immediately stood up and turned around just to see her boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Ya…..Yamato? What are you doing here? I thought your tour isn't due until the end of the summer." Sora asked, still not believing that her boyfriend is standing right in front of her.

Yamato chuckled at how Sora look surprised. "It isn't if we stick to our first plan. But we decided to end earlier."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to miss out spending some quality time with my friends before the school starts. Because I didn't want to miss out today." He answered coolly, bowing down up to Sora's ear and softly whispered "And mostly because I miss you, Sor. Very much."

Sora's face flushed slightly red. She went into Yamato's embrace. "Oh! Yamato. I miss you so much too." Yamato smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

She suddenly pushed him away. "Wait. How do you possibly know about today? Come to think of it, how could everyone know about today?" Sora remembered Taichi said he hadn't told anyone since they're all busy and she herself hadn't told anyone about today either.

Yamato grinned. "Taichi, of course." He continued. "He called everyone telling us that the two of you are meeting today and how much you miss us. So we just cancelled our plans for today to come here. He said we'd taste a piece of him if we didn't." He smiled lightly as he remembered the tone his best friend used.

"I thought you said you're here today because you miss me. You were just afraid of Taichi's threat after all, I see." Sora said in a teasingly sad tone.

Yamato chuckled, leaned in towards Sora and whispered. "I wasn't lying when I said that." He lightly kissed her cheek. "As far as I can tell, each and everyone of them misses the times we used to spend together too, Sor. It just something we can't just deny no matter how much we're busy, away or different from each other. This bond we built up all these years, they will not fade easily. And I can tell they'll only become stronger. Everyone's here today because they all miss those times just as much as you do. Not because of Taichi's threat." He added smiling.

"Tai…" Sora chanted his name quietly.

She sure has a great friend. Someone who is protective of her, care about her, sometimes even though he acts immature for his age, he has always been there for her, just as other digidestined she became close to over the years. She smiled genuinely at the thought.

Everyone else came back under the tree when they saw Yamato arrived and greeted him one by one. Jyou then excused himself and sit under one of the branches, quietly reading his books. Koushiro later sat near Jyou and typed into his laptop. Mimi joined the two, interfering their studying with her cooking-related talks. But the two doesn't seem to mind. In fact, they're enjoying her company. Hikari and Takeru were chatting happily.

Taichi came near the couple being the last to greet. "Hey Yamato! You're late."

Yamato smiled. "Hey, Taichi! That's how you greet your best friend when you first see him in a long time?"

"That's exactly what I told Sora when she yelled at me for being late. At least I did not yell at you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you deserve that."

"What? Not fair. Just because you two became a couple that doesn't mean you two have to mistreat your best friend and cover up for each other, you know?" Taichi said grumpily.

"Who said I'm covering for Sora? I'm stating the truth. Besides, my tour bus just arrived. I suppose you were late because you got up late this morning?" Yamato quickly responded.

Taichi became frustrated for not being able to talk back to Yamato, so he messed up his hair.

Everyone was surprised with Taichi's sudden action. Even Jyou and Koushiro looked up curiously upon hearing Mimi's gasp. When they saw what happened, they both let out "Uh-oh!"

Yamato face was confused and then turned slightly angry. "I'm going to kill you, Yagami."

"It's just hair, Ishida." Taichi said, sticking out his tongue and already running away from Yamato.

"So what? You know how much I hate it when someone messes up my hair." Yamato yelled, chasing Taichi in the same open filled area they were playing soccer a while ago.

Everyone followed the two in an open field except Sora. Hikari then came back, took her camera, gave Sora a small laugh and a wink before she went back to chase the two child-like adults.

Sora looked at those friends of hers running in the field. Taichi being chased by Yamato, everyone trying to stop the small fight, or joining in with laughter and wide smiles plastered on their faces and Hikari following around taking pictures. She smiled at the view. Yamato's right. This bond they have will never break. She now has no doubt in their friendship anymore. Even if they may have to go to their separate ways in the future, being busy again by their daily life activities, nothing and no one can break this friendship they store inside them.

"Thank you minna." She said quietly.

She shook her head on how childish both Yamato and Taichi could be sometimes as she watched them running. She then runs to join them in their silly fight.

**Please review. Since it's my first time, I really need to know what people think. Thanks!**


End file.
